


How Far I'll Go

by Doctor_Discord



Series: Dad AU [10]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dark is Scary, Drugs, Guns, Kidnapping, Murder, Murder Husbands, Ransom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-25 15:44:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20914553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/pseuds/Doctor_Discord
Summary: The world learns exactlyhow farDark will go for his kids.





	1. Chapter 1

The quads all sat in Starbucks, laptops open, downing various coffees, and working on homework. Oliver was munching on his third brownie, pushing his glasses up his nose and typing an AP Lit essay one-handed. Google rolled his eyes, working on calculus homework. "Slow down, Ollie. You're gonna kill yourself with all that caffeine and sugar."

Oliver stuck his tongue out at him. Google crinkled his nose at the brownie residue on it. Oliver spoke with his mouth full. "Shut it, Google! _You_ don't have a lit paper due tomorrow!"

"Actually, we do." Green raised an eyebrow, streams of flying code reflecting in his glasses from his laptop. "_We_ just didn't procrastinate like Goddamn idiots."

Oliver scowled, shoving the rest of his brownie in his mouth. "Fuck off! I was busy! Bing needs _someone _to help him focus, and unfortunately he drains _my _focus. He's like a focus leech. Between him and RJ, I hardly get _anything_ done."

Red snorted. "That's your own damn fault. We have other brothers. Silver's pretty good at managing him, too. And Dad can help, too."

Oliver screwed up his face, brushing his hand off on his Hufflepuff t-shirt before setting to work on his essay at a _much _faster pace with both hands. "Let me live my life, assholes!"

Google glanced at the time on his laptop, and he swore. "Too bad. It's 2:30, we better head back to the high school to pick up the others. You know how Bim gets if we're just ten seconds late. I, frankly, am not in the mood for a headache today."

Oliver sighed, and shut his laptop, shoving it into his backpack. "_Fine!_ Race you to the school!"

Red grinned. "You're on!"

Green raised an eyebrow. "Loser takes Bim?"

Oliver matched Red's grin. "Deal."

Google rolled his eyes again. "That is a _very _stupid bet, I don't know about you, but _I _would like to keep my license, my car, _and _my life. Let's just go."

The other three quads pouted, but packed their stuff and followed Google out into the parking lot. Red crossed his arms, heading for his red Nissan. "Who's idea was it to color-code our cars, too? Just because we're named after colors and shit doesn't mean I want _everything _I own to be red."

Green shot him a flat expression. "Would you have picked a different color had Dad _not _bought it for you?"

Red flushed. "_Well _\- no..."

Google snorted. "So shut up and get in your damn car."

Red flipped him off, fishing his keys out of his pocket. He unlocked his car, opening the door and sliding into the driver's seat. He left the door open as he fiddled with his phone, checking notifications from the various groupchats he had with his siblings and friends. An unsettling feeling trickled down his spine. Shouldn't the others have cleared out of the parking lot by now? None of their engines were even running. And he hadn't seen Oliver since before they left the Starbucks, he'd been lagging behind to pack up his stuff...

Red swallowed, panic beginning to creep into his mind. He fumbled for his phone again, his suddenly sweaty hands causing the phone to slip from his grasp. "_Shit shit shit shit shit -_" He had to call Dark. Or Wilford. One of them, _either _of them would do, Dark could probably get to them faster, he just needed to _call him_ -

There was suddenly a hand on his shoulder, gripping too tight to be comfortable or friendly, and Red froze, bent over himself with his head trapped beneath the steering wheel in an effort to grab his phone. Red swallowed again, closing his eyes. "...Hi."

"Sit up."

They sounded male. Red obeyed, wiggling out beneath the steering wheel, leaving his phone on the floor and his eyes closed. He struggled to keep his breathing even. Their hand was still on his shoulder. "...What did you do to my brothers?"

"The same thing I'm about to do to you."

And suddenly Red was being lifted from his seat and being pressed against the side of his car. His wrists were pinned to his back, and what felt like a ziptie was quickly tied around them. "You don't want to do this. You _really _don't, our father is one of the most powerful people in the city."

"Oh I know _exactly _who your daddy is." Red finally opened his eyes at that, wide with surprise. "And now, _you _are going to help me get _exactly _what I want from him."

A needle suddenly flashed in the corner of his eyes, and Red's breathing quickened. "Wait wait wait, don't - !"

The needle pricked his neck, whatever it contained injecting into his blood. Almost instantly, Red's eyelids began to flutter, and he slumped, forehead resting against his car. His vision was crumbling, the world doubling before him. "Wwwwha'...jou givvve mmeee..."

Red's voice trailed off, and he slipped into unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'll get the rest when I'm done with it :)


	2. Chapter 2

"Where the _Hell _are they?"

Bim tapped his foot impatiently, waiting on the sidewalk by the high school's parking lot. King rolled his eyes, sitting on the curb and messing around on his phone. "Calm down, Bim, they probably just got stuck in traffic."

"Or they could just be running late," Dr. Iplier supplied, hovering by the Host with Chica lying on one of his feet.

"For ten minutes?" Bim raised an eyebrow. "I don't think so. You know how the quads are, Google in particular would have an aneurysm just from being ten _seconds _late to something." His tapping increased, concern now beginning to creep into his mind. "Something's wrong."

Bing frowned, pushing up his shades. "I'll call Ollie. Someone else call the other three."

They waited. They called, _several _times. Bing lowered his phone from his ear for the third time, his body now tight with panic. "He's still not picking up."

Ed lowered his own phone. "Red neither."

"I got nothing from Green." Reynolds began tapping his own foot as he tried calling again.

"Google _always _picks up his phone." Silver stared down at his screen in distress. "Even for obvious telemarketers, why isn't he picking up?"

Bim swallowed, fumbling for his own phone. "H-hold on, I'll call, Dad, maybe they just went home and are ignoring us out of spite."

"The Host _seriously _doubts that. Something is definitely wrong, the quads never do this, and -" He choked, sliding down against the wall of the school and shakily petting Chica. She licked his cheek, nuzzling close in a show of comfort.

"_Shut up, Host!_" Bim's voice cracked. "Just, shut up, let me call Dad."

The phone rang for what felt like ages. Bim was nearly in tears by the time Dark picked up. _"Hello?"_

Bim struggled to compose himself, voice thick. "Dad, do you know if the quads are home?"

A pause. _"They're not. Why? Shouldn't _all _of you be home by now?"_

"That's the problem, they never showed to pick us up. They-they're not answering our calls, o-or our texts, and if they're not home -" He let out a quiet sob, reaching blindly for Eric - the nearest one - for comfort, though Eric really was in no better state than _he _was.

Dark's voice became serious. _"Stay where you are, Bim, all of you. Don't lose sight of each other. I'll call your father, and we'll come pick all of you up. Don't move."_

"Okay, but -" Bim's voice wavered and softened. "We're scared, Dad."

_"I know, pumpkin, but just sit tight. It'll be okay. I promise."_

* * *

Dark hung up the phone, panic making every muscle in his body tight. He frantically fumbled for his husband's contact, standing and pacing around his office, his hand tugging at his hair. "Come on, Wil, pick up, pick up -"

_"Dark? I'm in the middle of a recording, I can't talk right now."_

"Wil please, just listen to me." Dark drew a deep breath, panic turning to _fear_. "The quads are missing."

_"Excuse me?"_

"They're _missing, _Wil!" Dark's voice broke with hysterics. "The rest of the kids are stranded at the high school, according to them the quads never showed, they won't answer their phones, something's _wrong_."

_"O-okay, okay, _okay_, I um - d-do you need me to go pick up the kids, I-I-I - _shit_ Dark, what do we do?!"_

"I don't _know_, Wil, just -" Dark covered his eyes with his hand, tears trailing down his face. He sniffed, wiping at his eyes. "Just...meet me at the high school. We have to get the kids home, get them _safe_."

_"Okay, I'll see you soon, Dark. I swear, if this is just the quads finally being 'rebellious teenagers' and disappearing to go to a party or something, I'm going to _kill _them."_

Dark managed a weak laugh. "Wil, it's barely three in the afternoon. There's no party. But..._God _I _hope _that's what they're doing."

_"Yeah...alright, I'm in my car. I love you. I'll see you in a sec."_

"I love you, too, Wil."

Dark hung up, dropping his hands to his sides. In a fit of emotions he couldn't even _begin _to describe, he threw his phone across the room with all his might, watching as it smacked against the wall and dropped to the carpet. Dark stumbled back, collapsing in his desk chair and burying his face in his hands. His eyes burned as hot, fearful tears slid down his face. His _kids _were _missing_. Every worst-case-scenario he could think of filled his brain. What if they were kidnapped? What if they were _dead? _What if they were in a car accident and -

Memories of a little boy with a bright smile and golden eyes lying _limp _and _broken_ suddenly overtook his mind. The tears fell faster, but Dark's resolve was set. He pushed himself out of his chair, expression hardening as he stalked out of his office (scooping up his _thankfully _unbroken phone from the floor as he went). 

He was _going _to find his kids.

If it was the last thing he did.


	3. Chapter 3

Red slowly rose back into consciousness, small, breathy noises escaping him. He furrowed his eyebrows together, struggling to lift his head. It felt heavier than usual, his mind thick and clouded. His neck hurt. Probably from the odd way his head was craned. His expression furrowed further, eyelids fluttering. Why was he asleep anyway? He had to pick his brothers up from school. If he fell asleep in his car Google would -

Memories suddenly snapped to the forefront, and Red bolted upright, eyes wide. He jolted in place, hands clenching into fists as his wrists strained against the zipties binding them to the armrests of the chair he was sat in. Another jolt and an attempt to kick out revealed zipties around his ankles as well. The plastic dug into his wrists, painfully tight, and no doubt leaving angry red lines and bruises in their wake as Red jerked and struggled. Panic and adrenaline and _fear _found their way _deep _in his bones, tears pricking the corner of his eyes -

There was a muffled noise to his right, and Red's head snapped in that direction, suddenly going dead still with his chest heaving. He relaxed, just a little bit, at the sight of Google _glaring _at him. The eldest quad was in the same position Red was, with the added detail of a white strip of cloth forced between his teeth and tied tightly around his head. Now that he'd been made aware of it, Red could feel the same thing, tongue poking at the fabric. Google nodded to something on Red's other side, and Red turned to face that way. Green and Oliver were lined up on his other side, both equally _fucked _as well. Oliver was the farthest from him, trembling with his head bowed and trying his damnedest to stifle his sobs. Green looked just as panicked - minus the tears - with wide eyes and locking them with Red's. Their chairs were all flush together side-by-side, and with the little movement he had, Red managed to cover half of Green's hand with his own, squeezing lightly. Green returned the gesture as best he could, breathing beginning to even out.

There was the sound of a door opening, and all of their attentions were called to in front of them. There was a brief flood of light into the otherwise dark area - was it a basement? It looked like an unfinished basement - and Red couldn't help but let out a soft hiss of pain. Footsteps approached, and Oliver's panicked sobs turned into gasping hiccups as he tried to stop crying. And then a man was rounding the corner. He looked..._thin_, and sickly-looking, blond hair plastered to his forehead in either sweat or grease. He wore a too-large grey sweatshirt that hung off his frame, and there was a strange _light _in his eyes that made Red recoil. It was hard to believe he had the strength to physically _lift _Red out of his car, and yet... 

The man took one look at them and swore, stumbling back a step. "_Shit_, um - you-you weren't supposed to be awake yet, um -" He ran a hand through his hair, clearly thinking. His eyes lit up. "But since you're awake, you're gonna help me, here -"

He stalked toward Google. Google didn't flinch, eyes narrowed as he stared the man down. He was the only one of them not _terrified _out of his mind - visibly, at least. The man fished a phone with a familiar bright blue case out of his pocket, them pulled the gag out of Google's mouth. "This is your phone, right? What's the passcode?"

Google's eyes narrowed further, lips twisted up in a scowl. "Why the _Hell _would I tell you?"

And just like that, their captor's whole demeanor changed. His expression hardened, and suddenly the blade of a pocket knife was pressed against Google's throat, the tip digging into the underside of his chin and forcing him to tilt his head back. The man tilted his head, forcing Google's head back just that _little bit _further. "_Because_, if you want even the _slightest _chance of getting out of here alive, you're going to unlock your phone, and let me call your daddy. Got that?"

Google swallowed harshly, closing his eyes. "Three, one, four, one."

The other three quads shot him subtle, simultaneous looks, Red raising an eyebrow. Google waited until the knife was pulled away and the man was distracted typing in the code before he shot them a sneer and mouthed _'Shut up' _to them. Red fought back a snicker, and that became _much _easier when the man swore again. "Why do you have two contacts under the name 'Dad'? Which one is it?!"

Google raised an unimpressed eyebrow. "Because we have two dads. And it depends on which one you're trying to call."

The man let out a frustrated shout, and the next thing Red knew Google was crying out in pain, blood welling from a sizable gash on his cheek. The knife was back against his his throat, the flat of it pressing against the underside of his chin while the edge bit into his throat, blood beginning to drip around that, too. Google trembled, his fearless façade utterly _shattered _as tears began to flow down his cheeks. The man pressed closer, his nose _centimeters _from Google's. "Don't get smart with me, kid. Now _which number?_"

"The-the, the um -" Google swallowed. "I-I-I still don't know which one you want -"

He squeaked, breathing hard and closing his eyes tight as his head was tilted up more than could possibly be comfortable, blood now trickling down his throat. The man snarled. "I _want _the one who has the entire city under his heel and took _everything _from me."

Google drew a shuddering breath, tears flowing faster. "The one under 'Father', not 'Dad'. That's - it's him you want."

The man smiled, and pulled away at last, folding up his pocket knife and tucking it away in his hoodie. He pulled the gag back up around Google's head with no fight, forcing the soaked cloth between Google's teeth once more. He gestured with Google's phone, backing away. "_Thank _you. Now if you excuse me, _I_ have a phone call to make."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're not in the discord and don't know what those numbers are for Google's password, I encourage you to look it up. Just, add a point after the three :)


	4. Chapter 4

Dark paced relentlessly in the living area of the manor, tearing at his hair. Wil and the kids all sat still and quiet, just watching Dark _panic_. Wil squeezed the uncharacteristically silent twins' hands before he stood, coming up beside Dark. Wil placed a hand on Dark's stomach, halting his pacing, and pulled him into a hug. Dark latched onto him, shuddering and trying _desperately _not to sob aloud. "What do you want to do, Dark," Wil asked softly. "Should we call the police, or-or..."

"I don't _know_, Wil!" Dark's voice was high with distress as he clung to his husband for dear life. "I don't know, _I don't know_, maybe we should -" Dark pulled back, fumbling for his phone with shaky hands. He opened the keypad, struggling to keep his breathing even and _not _hyperventilate.

And then his phone rang.

An image of a young ten-year-old Google smiled up at him, his name written in bold across the screen. Dark's panic _rapidly _switched to _rage_, face going red as he answered the phone. He didn't even give time for Google to say anything, immediately launching into a furious, terrified, _relieved _parental rant. "Google, where the _Hell _are you, how _dare _you pull a stunt like that without _telling _anyone, your father and I were worried sick! You and your brothers better head back home _right now _or so help me God -"

_"I'm going to have to stop you right there."_

Dark cut off mid-sentence, blood freezing in his veins as he paled. Whoever was on the phone was _not _Google, nor was it any of the other quads. They were using something to distort their voice as well, he couldn't even tell if it was a man or woman. Dark swallowed, locking eyes with Wil. "...What have you done to my son?"

_"Nothing yet! Well, nothing _much_ to this one. All four of them are fine. Whether they stay that way is up to you."_

Dark grit his teeth. "What do you want from us?"

_"What I want from _you_ is four million dollars. A mil for each kid. I'll give you twenty-four hours to gather the money. Every hour after I cut a finger off of a kid, going down the line. Once I run out of fingers, I'll cut off toes. Then I'll cut out their tongues. Then their hands. Their feet. And then, I'll start _killing_ them."_

Dark shuddered, paling further as all blood drained from his face. "...Where do I bring it?"

_"I'll text you an address. Remember, I'm waiting. And one of these kids is already bleeding."_

Dark's mouth fell open. "Wait, _excuse me _-"

They hung up.

Dark immediately dissolved into hyperventilation, dropping his phone as both hands found their way into his hair. "Wil oh my God oh my _God _they've been _kidnapped _someone has our kids _oh my God _-" He let out a loud sob, tears pouring down his face as he clung to Wil tightly.

"...Who was that, Dad?"

Dark's breathing hitched as he was abruptly reminded of his kids in the room. He pulled sharply away from Wil, wiping at his eyes. He tried to shoot CJ a reassuring smile, but failed miserably, still sniffing and wiping his eyes. "That was uh...tha-that was a...ransom call. They um...the quads have been kidnapped."

Eric immediately burst into tears, clinging to Reynolds desperately. Most of the other kids didn't fair much better, Chica whining as she hopped up into the Host's lap, the Host wrapping his arms around her in a tight hug, burying his face in her fur. Wil rubbed Dark's back, his own movements stiff with panic. "How much do they want?"

Dark refused to look any of them in the eyes. "...Four million dollars."

Bim choked. "_What?!_ Do we even _have _that much money?"

Dark nodded slowly, a plan coming together in his mind. Fear gave way to a steely resolve. "Yes...but I'm not going to give it to them."

"But - Dad!" Silver wrung his hands. "What are you going to do then?"

Dark turned to his husband. "Wil, where do you keep your gun?"

Wil narrowed his eyes a bit warily. "What do you want with my revolver?"

"_Where is it, Wil!_" Dark was _seething_, his fear now _swirling _with an unbridled fury that made him _dangerous_. That made _any _parent dangerous. 

Wil stepped away from him. "I'm not sure I trust you with a _gun_ right now, Dark -"

Dark pointed in the vague direction of upstairs. "Either you go _get it_, or I go _find it_."

Wil sighed, and left the room, pressing a tentative kiss to Dark's cheek as he went. Dark's phone lit up from the floor, revealing a text from 'Google'. The address. He bent down, pocketing his phone, and straightened out his shirt, running a hand through his hair. The kids all exchanged glances. "...What are you going to do, Dad?"

Dark surveyed them all, eyes landing on RJ. "I'm going to get the quads."


	5. Chapter 5

Red glanced over in concern at Google yet again. His cheek still bled, staining the white cloth of the gag and dried blood encrusting his face. Trails of dried blood stuck to his throat, too, the little nicks no longer bleeding but all the same worrying. Google kept his head bowed, eyes trained on his lap. His glasses had slipped off his nose and tumbled onto the floor. He was shaking worse than Oliver. And all Red could do was squeeze half of his hand, his own wrists bruised and rubbed raw from struggling.

There was a gasp to his left, and he turned his head. His eyes shot wide. Green had somehow managed to get his gag loose, the fabric now hanging around his neck. He locked eyes with Red for a brief moment, then leaned forward, trying to catch Google's eye. "Google, are you alright?" No response. Green licked his lips, twisting to glance at Oliver for a moment, too. "Googs, _please_, come on! Are -"

The door opened again, the footsteps returned, and Red, Green, and Oliver all panicked. "Shit shit shit shit -" Green's eyes darted around the room, searching frantically for _something_, but then the man rounded the corner. He came to a halting stop when he spotted Green, and Green cringed, tugging at the zipties.

"How the _Hell _did you -" He stomped forward, grabbing Green's face in a tight, painful grip. Green made a noise that was almost a whimper, and the man let him go. He licked his lips, hooking a finger under the cloth still draped around Green's neck. He split in a little smile, and Green jerked in his chair, trying to curl in on himself. "Well, I guess we'll just have to make sure you can't spit this one out, hm?" 

The man stepped away, and kicked off his shoe. He pulled off his own sock as well, balling it up his fist. His gaze slid back to Green, who shook his head in a panic. "No no no no - please - !"

Green clammed up, squeezing his eyes shut too as the man tried to shove the sock in his mouth. "Come on, kid, open up! It'll be better for you if you do." Green still refused, shaking his head some more. The man gave a frustrated sigh, pinching Green's nose in an effort to get him to open his mouth, but Green simply parted his lips, sucking in air through his teeth. That frustrated sigh turned into a frustrated _shout_, and suddenly the man's fist was connecting with Green's face. Green cried out, slumping over, and the man shoved the sock in his mouth easily enough. Green gagged, and the man pulled up the cloth to keep the sock in his mouth. "And for good measure..." He disappeared to somewhere behind them, and there was a Godawful tearing sound. He came back around, smoothing a strip of duct tape over Green's lips. Green protested weakly, the lens of his glasses broken, and he gagged again, chest convulsing.

The man stuck his lip out in an exaggerated pout. "Aw, it's not _that_ bad. Now," He straightened, ignoring the steely glare Red was shooting his way. "I came down here to _tell _you, I called your daddy. He's got twenty-four hours to show up with _my _money, or -" He grinned. "I start chopping off body parts and leaving them on his doorstep."

Oliver _sobbed_, bowing his head and hunching his shoulders. The man snarled. "_Shut up_. Keep that up and I'll cut out your tongue _first_."

Oliver choked, trying to swallowing back his sobs and curling as much into himself as he could. Red jerked his bonds, making a muffled noise as he _glared _up at him. Once the man's attention was on him, he flipped him off with both hands. Stubborn defiance kept him ignorant to the dangerous glint that appeared in their captor's eyes. At least, until his pocket knife was making an appearance once more, and his hand was lashing out to keep Red's steady. "That's it, you're going to be my 'warning shot', now hold still -"

Red _shrieked_ as the blade dug into his finger, breathing hard and eyes wide. He tried to struggle, kick out, jerk his hand away, _anything_, but of course it was all in vain. The man dug _deep_, and Red _sobbed_, unable to tear his eyes away as the blood welled from the cut, he was going to lose a _finger_, oh God _oh God _-

The doorbell rang.

The man stopped, pulling the knife away and standing straight. Red slumped with relief, uncaring of the painful strain it put on his wrists. His finger still bled heavily, but at least he still _had it_. The doorbell rang again, several times in a row with obvious intent. The man's brow furrowed as he headed for the stairs. "What the Hell...?"

Their was a crashing sound as the door was kicked open, and all of them - excluding Google - jumped. There were heavy footsteps from above, and then - "Google?! Red, Green, Oliver, are you here?!"

At last, Google perked up, looking to the ceiling with desperate, pleading, unfocused eyes and making desperate, pleading sounds in the back of his throat. The other three did much the same, exchanging relieved glances as they did. _Dark was here_. They were going to be rescued, they'd be _safe_.

The man snarled. "Oh _great_ -" He spun around, surveying them, and his eyes settled on Oliver. He grinned, stalking over, and Oliver struggled, shaking his head and muttering muffled 'no's as the man grew closer. "_Shut it_, kid!" He grabbed a fistful of Oliver's hair, standing behind him an yanking his head back. A second later, the knife was at his throat, still covered in Red and Google's blood. It dug in just _ever so slightly_, and Oliver squeezed his eyes shut, tears making their way slowly down his face.

They could hear Dark stomping around upstairs, opening doors and slamming them shut. It didn't take long for him to find the door to the basement, and light flooded into the room again. "Kids? Are you down here -"

Dark rounded the corner and stopped short. The man flashed another grin, digging the blade into Oliver's throat just a _little bit _more, and Oliver made a strangled noise. The man licked his hips. "Hi, Dark."

Faster than any of them could track, Dark was suddenly whipping out an old-fashioned revolver and pointing it at the man. He cocked it slowly, _rage _burning in his eyes. "Get away from my kids," he spat, gripping tightening on the gun.

The man laughed. "No, I don't think I will." Oliver made another noise, chest heaving as blood now steadily trailed down his throat. "Put away that gun, and then we can talk." He dug the blade into Oliver's throat, and Oliver jerked involuntarily in place, hyperventilating. The man's expression twisted into a snarl. "_Now_."

Dark licked his lips, rapidly scanning them. And more a split second, they could see the _terror _in his expression. He hesitated a second longer, then dropped his arm, taking a step back. The man brightened, pulling the knife away from Oliver and letting go of his hair, letting him slump over. "There we go!" He came around to stand in front of the quads as he spoke, knife dripping blood. "Now was that so hard?"

Dark drew a shuddering breath, visibly shaking as well - whether from rage or _fear _was unclear. "What do you _want?_"

"Well what I _wanted _was _my money_, but I doubt you brought that, did you?"

Dark narrowed his eyes. "_Your _money?"

"_Yes!_" The man suddenly exploded in animation, gesturing wildly with the knife. "You _stole_ from me, you stole _everything _from me! You and your 'business' have crushed _every single thing _under a single thumb, and do you care? Are you punished for it? _No, _because _you've_ got the universe in your pocket!"

Dark scanned them again. "So you took my kids?"

"_What else was I going to do?!_" Suddenly tears sprung to the man's eyes, his voice thick. "My daughter - she wanted to start her own company, a small little law firm. And she was doing _great! _And then _you _came along and swallowed up _everything in your path_, and she lost _everything_. She -" He chocked. "She _killed herself _because of _you!_" He took a step back, grip tightening on his knife as he retreated back to the quads. "Now _you _are going to feel the same pain of losing a child."

_Agony_ flashed in Dark's expression, but it was gone so quick Red thought he fight have imagined it. Dark drew a deep breath. "Kids, close your eyes." They obeyed without question, Red bowing his head.

"Why do they -"

A gunshot rang out, and one of them - Red wasn't sure who - screamed. Another gun shot, and another, three more had Red's ears ringing. Everything went quiet, save for the sounds of footsteps, and then Google was _sobbing _to his right, able to speak once more as Dark presumably began to free him. "_Dad, Daddy, oh my God oh my God Daddy -_"

"Shhh, it's okay, pumpkin, it's okay now, you're okay, it's all over. Keep your eyes closed, you...you don't want to see this, it's okay -"

It didn't take long for Dark to free them, and they were quick to tackle him in a group hug, keeping their eyes closed per his request. Dark hugged them back as best he could, kissing their heads and holding them tight. "It's okay, it's okay, I love you so much, you're okay now. I'm going to take you home, it's over."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I love this! I love this a lot! _I love the Dad AU!_
> 
> Tumblr: doctordiscord123.tumblr.com


End file.
